oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Seriah Namkitu
History Seriah assumes he was abandoned as a baby, as his earliest memories are of himself alone deep in the forests west of Haven. As a tiny kit, life was fraught with difficulty. Just finding food was a major undertaking and he often went hungry as it was difficult for him to catch prey. But he did manage to survive if just barely. It was years before he managed to encounter another humanoid. Around the time that he was 10, Seriah found a small ramshackle hut in the woods. He had never seen a building of any kind before and was very curious. After spying upon the structure (if you could call it that) for a few hours, he worked up the courage to find a way inside. Unsurprisingly, the door was unlocked as the neighbors weren't really known for breaking and entering. Seriah just stared in wonder at all the new and interesting things scattered around the interior of the small hut. Pots and pans, a few scrolls, candles and the like. But these were new and amazing things to a feral kitsune. He just stared in wonder for what seemed like hours but was in reality only minutes. He was so entranced by all the new things, that he didn't hear the approach the owner from the woods until it was too late to escape. Luckily for Seriah, the hermit was a kind old man who took him in and taught him the basics of, a partially, civilized life. The hermit, who is actually the one that gave Seriah his name, also taught him the basics of his magic and languages. While not the most adept student in the history of the lands, Seriah wasn't stupid and picked up on most of his lessons. The old man, who was a cleric of Iomedae also tried to teach Seriah all about his god, but the Kitsune wasn't really all that interested in the gods that allowed him to be left alone in the woods. Seriah lived in the hut with the hermit for almost a decade before he passed on in his sleep leaving him alone once again. Appearance Seriah is a striking white color with black tips on his ears and tails and has the golden eyes that are fairly common for his race. He is however fairly tall, as long as he is only standing near other kitsune, at a whopping four foot ten inches, he is puny when standing anywhere near the taller races of the world Personality Seriah is very timid as his contact with other people has been very limited up to this point in his life. Friends Seriah's only friend is a, now deceased, nameless cleric of Iomedae. Enemies If Seriah has acquired any enemies, outside of the families of the squirrels he usually has for dinner, he is unaware of it. Aspirations Seriah's only current aspiration is to learn more about the world, his place in it and where he came from. Category:Player Characters